


Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Jealousy, Language, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair sees a man staring at Jim.  Then he finds out that he knows Jim in more ways than Blair cares to know.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Blast from the Past





	Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair sees a man staring at Jim. Then he finds out that he knows Jim in more ways than Blair cares to know.   
Genre: Slash   
Rating: Mature  
Prompt: Blast from the past  
Warning: Jealous Blair. language   
Word Count: 1536  
Beta: Mary Browne. (Thank you, sweetie.) 

 

Jim and Blair were out for date night. Since they had been together, they tried to get out once a week for date night. It really helped in the romance department also. Jim had chosen Saccony’s Fine Dining for that evening and it was delicious as always. Blair noticed a man staring at them. No, it wasn’t them, he was only staring at Jim. Blair was about ready to slug him and tell him to get his own man when Jim finally said, “Did you hear anything I just said?”

Blair snickered and answered, “That’s usually my line, isn’t it?”

“What do you think we should get Daryl for his birthday?” Jim asked again. 

“I can’t believe he’s 18 and going off to college. Where did the time go, huh?”

“Blair, that didn’t answer my question. What should we get him for his birthday? What is wrong with you tonight?”

“Don’t turn around, because then he’ll know we’re talking about him, but there is a man that can’t take his eyes off you. And it’s sort of pissing me off.”

Jim leaned across the table and kissed Blair softly on his luscious lips. “I love when you’re jealous.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. It turns me on big time,” Jim confessed. 

Blair was suddenly pleased. He realized he didn’t care who stared at Jim. After all, he was the one that Jim was taking home with him. 

They discussed what they were going to get for Daryl for a gift and ate their dinner. Blair noticed that the man seemed to be weighing the idea of coming over to their table and talking to Jim. He finally got up and Blair figured he was either going to the restroom or coming to bug Jim. Blair was rooting for the bathroom break, but it wasn’t in the cards that night. 

The man got to their table and Jim looked up and was shocked. “Jim, I can’t believe I’m seeing you.”

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Carson_zpshllvzllr.png.html)

Jim didn’t say anything. He just stared at the man without even blinking.

Blair held out his hand and said, “I’m Jim’s life partner, Blair Sandburg and you are?”

“Oh, sorry, Blair. My name is Carson Hale. I’m a very old friend of Jim’s. He seems to be in shock.”

“Hello, Carson. What are you doing here?”

“I love the food here, Jim.”

“I mean in Cascade. You moved a long, long time ago. I thought I would never see you again. Is that your wife that’s with you?” Jim finally got his voice and couldn’t seem to shut up. 

“That’s my sister, Cathy. You don’t remember her?”

“No, sorry. I barely remember you.”

Carson looked devastated when Jim said that. “Well, it has been a long while since we’ve seen each other.”

“How long are you in town for?” Jim asked. 

“I moved here, Jim. I didn’t know you still lived here or I would have looked you up.”

Blair finally took as much as he could. “Well, it makes no difference, Jim is in a relationship and doesn’t date anymore. Other than me.”

Carson totally ignored Blair and said, “How about lunch tomorrow, Jim? We’ve got a lot to catch up on.”

“Sure… We could make it tomorrow if you’d like. Chief, you’re going to be in court all day, so it’ll work out just perfect.”

Blair looked at Jim like he had totally lost his mind. There was no way Jim was going out with this 6’ 4” man, with gorgeous salt and pepper hair and a body that would not quit. _Oh fuck, I’d date him if the roles were reversed._

Blair remained silent while the two men talked about what time they would meet and so on. They decided on Saccony’s and Blair was instantly hurt because this was their place. They had even talked about that once.

Carson stuck his hand out and said, “It was really nice meeting you, Blair.”

Blair shook his hand, but his heart wasn’t in it. “Nice to meet you too.”

That left Jim and Blair alone to discuss this fine mess they were in. 

“Jim, who the hell was that?”

Jim smiled. “No need to get jealous. He was an old boyfriend from College days. He just up and left one day when we were very into each other. It took me forever to get over him. It was good seeing him. And I don’t mean it in a sexual way, Blair.”

“Good, because I don’t share.”

It was like Jim didn’t even hear what Blair said. “It was like a major blast from the past seeing him here tonight. This used to be our restaurant.”

“Seriously? I thought it was ours, Jim.”

“Well, it is now. Chief, stop being all jealous. There is no need.”

“Then why did you agree to come to our restaurant with your old lover?”

“If it makes you feel more secure, I’ll change the place.”

“Do whatever you want, Jim. I don’t care,” Blair replied, dejectedly. 

“Now you’re going to pout, right?” Jim asked. 

Blair got up, took his jacket and walked out the front door. He hadn’t even finished eating yet and now he had to walk home. A cab drove by and stopped for him and he got in. At this very moment, he disliked Jim very much.

*

Jim motioned for the waiter and asked for his check and to-go boxes for Blair’s dinner. Jim realized he had been an asshole to Blair and he was going to have to tell him he was sorry when he got home.

When Jim walked out of the restaurant, and Carson was standing there. “I saw Blair leave and I felt bad. I wanted to apologize for saying hello to you. He must have felt insecure.”

“He’ll be fine, he was pissed off that I agreed to come to lunch here. This is our restaurant and Blair didn’t like that at all. So I’m going to have to kiss butt tonight.”

Carson laughed and said, “Well, where should we go tomorrow then?”

“Honestly, Carson, I think I shouldn’t go at all. It’s upsetting Blair and he’s a big part of my life. I don’t want him upset.”

“You’re treating him like a spoiled brat, Jim. Don’t give in to this or you’ll be giving in to his every need for the rest of your life,” Carson said, almost hatefully. 

“It’s none of your business, Carson. I won’t be seeing you for lunch at any time. So please just leave me alone.” Jim walked to his truck and started to get in. 

Carson grabbed him and shoved him into the side of the truck and kissed him, hard. Jim shoved him right back. “Get the fuck away from me, Carson.”

“You were a wuss then, and you’re a wuss now. I’m glad we didn’t stay together. I needed a real man.”

Jim got into his truck and started it up and drove off like a bat out of hell. _Now, I have to tell Blair about this. Damn it, I hate when he’s right._

*

After Blair arrived home, he decided to make Jim a cake. Jim loved desserts and Blair had a cake mix and cream cheese for frosting, so he went to town making that up for him. Blair knew he was going to apologize to Jim. He was acting like he was 15 years old.

The cake was cooling on the counter when Jim walked in looking very upset. Then Blair saw the bruised lips and was instantly pissed off. “What the hell happened? Are you all right?”

“No. I found out that Carson is an asshole and he forced himself on me in the parking lot. I’m going to have swollen lips tomorrow. He fucking kissed me so hard, they feel black and blue.”

Blair hugged Jim and asked, “Do we need to call Simon?”

Jim looked horrified. “No, I took care of it, Chief. And there will be no lunch, ever with that man. You were right about him.”

“I was just jealous, Jim.”

“With good reason. I was blind to his advances, you weren’t. Do I smell cake?”

Blair laughed. “I made chocolate cake with cream cheese frosting, just like you love it.”

“Even mad at me, you made dessert? How did I get so lucky?”

“We’re both lucky, Jim. And I’m sorry I left you at the restaurant tonight alone.”

Jim moved in, pulling Blair into his arms and kissed him with his sore lips and all. “I love you, Chief.”

“And I love you, Jim. Now, sit down at the table and I’ll get you a slice of fresh baked cake and a glass of milk.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jim said, smiling as wide as he could. 

Both men knew that things wouldn’t always be perfect, but they were sure going to try. 

The end


End file.
